


Interspecies Awkwardness

by Nebulad



Series: Sea of Stars [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, No Explicit Sexual Content, Nudity, sexual situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulad/pseuds/Nebulad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No! No-,” she laughed, more of a breathless giggle than usual. “-I just. I didn’t watch any of the dirty vids Mordin kept sending me. I… don’t know what a naked turian looks like. Are you naked?”</p><p>“Are you?” he asked defensively.</p><p>“Almost,” she said, tugging at the hem of her boxers. </p><p>“I… knew that,” he admitted. She laughed.</p><p>“You watched the vids, didn’t you Garrus?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interspecies Awkwardness

Shepard sat cross-legged on her bed, nerves making her shoulders tense- in a good way though. She was mostly undressed, her Alliance issued boxer-briefs the only thing between her and full frontal nudity. She was less self-conscious than she’d expected to be, mostly because she was pretty sure Garrus was only pretending to be interested in her breasts. She didn’t blame him.

“So is that all?” she asked him. He was situated sort of across from her, his neck and shoulders flushed a greyish blue colour  _(was that a blush?)._

“That was cold, Shepard,” he said, trying to play off his embarrassment.

“No! No-,” she laughed, more of a breathless giggle than usual. “-I just. I didn’t watch any of the dirty vids Mordin kept sending me. I… don’t know what a naked turian looks like. Are you naked?”

“Are  _you?”_  he asked defensively.

“Almost,” she said, tugging at the hem of her boxers.

“I… knew that,” he admitted. She laughed.

“You watched the vids, didn’t you Garrus?” He rolled his eyes and settled back, watching her curiously. “You know, this is the most eye contact anyone’s ever made with me while my top was off,” she added, leaning back on her palms.

“I-… sorry, Shep this is just-”  _Weird._ He didn’t have to tell her.

“We could kiss a little?” she suggested. His mandibles flared oddly.

“Turians uh- our mouths aren’t really compatible with human kissing,” he admitted. “I _did_ watch that vid.” He sounded more discouraged every time he opened his mouth and it was really doing a number on the mood, so she quickly crawled over to settle herself on his lap. He took in a breath that was mostly panic and only partially oxygen, his hands dropping compulsively on her hips although they didn’t really… do anything. He sort of seemed afraid to touch her, like her skin was fit to burst with the slightest pressure; it was contrary to everything he’d seen of her in battle, but in all fairness she was usually armed and armoured.

“So turians don’t kiss?” she asked, a little disappointed. She’d been looking forward to kissing Garrus- he looked like the sort of guy that liked to be smothered in ‘em. He tapped his forehead against hers again, twisting his head a bit. He was  _nuzzling_ her, and it made her grin.

“This is the… turian equivalent of kissing,” he replied. “Too weird?” She shook her head, then leaned forward and pressed her lips against his crest.

“Too weird?” she asked, and he shook his head. She brushed her hands down his carapace, relieved in the simple familiarity of a fluttering chest and pounding heart. His skin was so  _rough-_  he would sandpaper a fucking layer off of her before the night was out unless they were careful.

“You… still wanna try this, then?” he asked. She felt the dull edges of his talons run up her sides, making her skin goose up. He’d told her that most turians kept them filed down since the necessity for them in hunting for food was  _long_ passed, but the fact that they were there sort of made her… nervous.

“I think we’ll be fine, Garrus,” she said, tapping her forehead against his again. He exhaled shakily, then pressed his still mouth against hers flatly. It wasn’t quite a kiss, but it made her smile anyway in one of those uncontrollable gushing sort of ways. _Time enough for that._ They only had two hours to get this done and then try to put each other back in working order for battle, and she had a suspicion that if either of them was going to get ripped to shreds during this exercise, it was gunna be her. “Now if you could kindly direct me to where I should start?” she asked, pulling back a little.

“I have a feeling you should have watched the vids,” he said with a laugh. She did too, but she’d always been good at winging it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> still chugging along, also if you're just joining or possibly confused I have a writing blog on tumblr whose URL just changed. hmu at nebulaad.tumblr.com, I take prompts and answer questions and usually report in to remind everyone I'm alive, content gets posted there first, and I post screenshots. Mostly non-intrusive addition to your dashboard.


End file.
